Breath your life into me
by Kar090
Summary: Sharpay Evans had to move to Mystic Falls. She will meet new Friends & fall in love. But everyone is telling her to stay away from him & his friends. They are called the Clan of Horror. What secret do they have to get called like that?


**Indroduction**

My name is Sharpay Evans & I´m 16 years old. I´m a typical girl just like you and me. So you think what´s different about me. Nothing! That was I thought..but my life was about to change! It started with the divorce of my parents. My mom got a new job so we had to move to this really small town called Mystic Falls. I know, even the name is strange. But it is getting even stranger. Belive me! So there i was in a new town where I don´t know anybody but everyone knows who I am. Yeah, it that kind of town where everybody knows everything. Oh, didn´t I mention I have a brother, his name is Ryan but he´s living with my dad. He´s lucky not to have this really strange first school day, I had.

* * *

She was already nervous enough but as Sharpay enter the hallway of her new school everybody..really everybody was staring at HER! So Sharpay decided just to look down. As suddenly someone bumped into her & she fall on the ground. She thought _"What a good start"_

She looked up at an smart, beautiful girl who smiled nicely at her.

The girl answered _**"Oh, I´m so sorry, let me help you"**_she hands Sharpay her hand _**"You're the new girl!"**_

She answered her as soon as she was up again.

_**"Thanks, & yeah I am. How did you know?"**_

_**"Oh we´re already waiting for you" **_she laughs _**"You know in this town everyone knows everything. So we knew you would come."**_

As I told you EVERYBODY! _**"Oh, great!"**_

_**"Don´t worry. I show you everything."**_ She smiled at Sharpay.

_**"Thanks. "**_ Sharpay didn`t wait long for her first question _**"Can you show me were the principals office is?"**_

_**"Sure come on"**_, they started walking down the hallway. After a while she added _**"By the way I´m Taylor"**_

Sharpay told her nicely _**"Nice to meet you. I´m Sharpay."**_ They stand infront of the principals office.

_**"I guess we see us around."**_ Taylor said on her way to her first lesson. Sharpay shouted after her _**"Yeah & thanks again." **_She went into the office & after a whole hour of boredom. Sharpay was released to her first lesson**. **

**

* * *

**

It was time for the big break. Sharpay looked around to see faces she don´t know. She was trying to think who she should sit know she couldn´t just sit with someone!

At this moment Taylor came from behind her back _**"Hey Sharpay."**_

Sharpay turned around to see her _**"Oh hey Taylor, I´m really glad to see you right now." **_Taylor laughed, _**"Problems to find a seat? You can sit with me & my buddy of course."**_

_**"Thanks."**_ they went over to a table where a boy was already waiting for them.

_**"Hey girl."**_ he hugged Taylor & added_** "And new girl"**_ he smiled.

_**"Thanks..do everyone call me like that."**_

_**"Yeah, most of them."**_

_**"Great, I don´t even have a name."**_

_**"We know you have an name. Right Zeke."**_

_**"Of course, I was just joking, Sharpay..i´m Zeke."**_ he reached out his hand.

_**"Okay, nice to meet you."**_ they shake hands & sat down. _**"I don´t know how often I said that today."**_ They laughed.

But suddenly Taylor stoped. _**"Oh great here they come."**_

Sharpay asked:_** "Who?"**_

_**"The clan of horror." **_she answered quickly.

_**"Don´t look at them..it´s for the best."**_

_**"Why? & why are you calling them like that!" **_Sharpay asked with an curious tone.

_**"Because they are. Don´t ever talk to them or better don´t even look at them."**_

_**"But how should I know them if I don´t even see them once?"**_

_**"That´s true. They sit over there." **_he points at a table on the other side of the room.

Sharpay looked at their derection. _**"But they don´t look that bad!"**_

_**"Yeah a lot of people said that but they.."**_

_**"They what?"**_

_**"They disapeared. Everyone who was seen with them or talk to them."**_

_**"Why do you think that?"**_

_**"It´s the truth..that´s why everyone stay away from them. And you should do that, too, if you wanna live a little longer than tomorrow."**_ Zeke said with an serious tone.

_**"I don´t belive that!"**_ She looked over at their table again but this time a little longer.

Suddenly a guy from the table looked at her in a weird way. He don´t smiled or stare he just looked like he was looking through her.

Sharpay looked away. And looked into Zeke´s angry face._** "Why did you look at them again..didn´t you listen to us!"**_

_**"Yeah but.." **_Sharpay tryed to explain.

* * *

_**"What did she look at?"**_ said an browned hair girl.

_**"She´s new..she´s just been told that we´re bad persons & that she should stay away from us."**_ answered her an tall guy named Chad.

_**"Do you always have to read their minds!" **_added an handsome but annoyed boy & looks over the table where Sharpay is sitting with her friends.

_**"Sure it´s fun."**_

_**"Don´t you have other problems like that!"**_

_**"Like what?" **_Chad aked.

_**"I don´t know..maybe that this girl is looking over all the time & she thinks we don´t notice that."**_ laughs a little.

_**"Gabi, just let her..she´s new."**_

_**"But she´s curious, i can see that!"**_

_**"Like Chad said let her. She didn´t do anything yet!"**_

_**"But, Troy, she.."**_ he cut her off _**"No more word!"**_ he left the table.

* * *

Sharpay was still looking over the table of "the clan of horror" _**"Don´t look over there." **_Taylor said in an worried tone now.

_**"Sorry, but I can´t stop & that´s because you told me this weird stories."**_

_**"Werid? I would say horror but not weird!" **_

_**"Well, okay then horror."**_ The school bell rings & they all went to their next classes. Sharpay was thinking about this people where she should stay away from. But she was more thinking about that handsome guy that looked right through her.

* * *

After Sharpays P.E. lesson she was a bit in a hurry to get her bus. So she start running & shouted at the same time to Taylor.

_**"Bye see ya tomorrow."**_

_**"Yeah, I pick you up."**_

_**"Alright."**_ she starts running faster & thinks _"I´m so gonna miss my bus!"_ she runs behind a coner & bumps into someone & falls on the ground. She looks up at an angry face of that she thought he was handsome. After a moment she finally stands up all by herself. _**"I´m sorry."**_

Troy was still angry & shouts at her _**"Watch were you run into!"**_

_**"I said I was sorry." **_she was shocked by the tone of his voice.

_**"I don´t care! Just don´t ever talk to me!" **_he left.

Sharpay runs home.


End file.
